


Meouch's Mane

by SeadogBootyPine



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Meouch's mane, Robot Feels, Robot body malfunction, a bit of fluff too, a bit of panicking, is a key factor of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeadogBootyPine/pseuds/SeadogBootyPine
Summary: One of Havve's favourite pastimes is playing with Meouch's mane.
Relationships: Commander Meouch (TWRP)/Havve Hogan (TWRP), Havve Hogan/Commander Meouch
Kudos: 8





	Meouch's Mane

One of Havve's favourite pastimes is playing with Meouch's mane. They'll spend hours together, them sideways on the couch while Meouch is sitting in between Havve's legs, back against his chest. Meouch will be scrolling on his phone, reading a book, or just watching TV while Havve sits there brushing his fingers through his mane.

Whether it be tangled in a pile of knots after battle, or drenched after being caught in a storm, he loves taking care of it. Now that could be because of the sensors in his mechanical hands working, letting him know how soft and wonderful it feels, or it could be the fact that he loves to spend time with his boyfriend, showering him with the affection he deserves.

Meouch lets out deep rumbling purrs a lot, especially when it's been a normal calm day of no hi-jinx or mayhem. Sometimes he will feel so absolutely calm and safe in Havve's arms, that he falls asleep, he wakes up with a blanket over the both of them, Havve pulls his face towards his robotic one, pressing their foreheads together. Meouch will kiss Havve's jaw-plate even though Havve cannot kiss back. But he can feel the sensation of it though.

One day, they were sitting on the couch, Meouch scrolling aimlessly through a social media site, Havve slowly sifting through the knots that had made their way into the mane from his earlier sparring session with Sung. Havve felt a little tingly sensation in his fingertips, but it went away after a few seconds so he ignored it as one does.

Time passed, Meouch had show Havve a few funny videos, but he couldn't ignore the warning that kept popping up. He thought nothing of it at first, probably just a bug, but he didn't notice that the sensations in his hands were going. Not until Meouch had let out a small growling yelp, turning back to warn his boyfriend to be gentle with his hair. Havve nodded, and Meouch turned back but Havve was realising that didn't feel the tug of the hair, didn't feel the soft mane or the rough knots. His movement halted and he took his fingers out of the hair.

He wondered what was happening, why he couldn't feel his hand movements or touch. Something was going terribly wrong, until it hit him. He couldn't feel Meouch's weight upon him. He went looking through his system, trying to find what went wrong but was coming up short. He started to panic.

Meouch turned when he realised Havve was no longer touching his mane, wondering why he stopped. But he knew Havve was panicking when he looked at him, Havve looked at his boyfriend's worried face, and felt guilt alongside the many worrying emotions. He wished he knew what was happening so he didn't have to make Meouch worry.

"Havve? What's happening love?" Meouch asked. Havve took a moment through the sirens that now started back up before realising he needed to communicate. Meouch placed out his paw, watching Havve's eye-line follow his own hand movements. He tapped on the main paw pad.

"S....Sung? Do you need me to get Sung?" Meouch asked. Havve nodded yes.

"Okay, I'll get him, are you okay if I go upstairs to grab him?" Havve again nodded. Meouch gave him a quick look, letting him know it was gonna be okay, as he got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

He muted the system warnings as he tried to focus on his legs on the couch, not feeling them move, not feeling his arm move or anything was extremely stressful but no sooner than a minute passed before Meouch was racing back down the stairs with Sung, him having his electrical tool kit in hand.

Havve had moved to a forward sitting position. Havve attempted a grabby hand motion at Meouch, which he understood, sitting down beside him, he took a hold of his hand.

"Your good for me to plug in dude?" Sung asked Havve, kneeling down in front of him, he opened up his kit to get the system out. He watched as Hogan nodded, turning his arm over to let Sung access the port. Havve kept his sight on his hand in Meouch's paw. Knowing he was there with him helped calm him a bit as they waited for Doc to find the problem.

"Oh shit, that's a lot of errors. Hmmmm, all your sensors shut down, that sucks man, I'm sorry, luckily it's a coding error and not a physical fix, I don't think I would of had the parts on hand to fix." Sung said as he shifted into a seating position to get more comfortable. 

Meouch looked at his boyfriend, a small bit of relief hit, as he knew what was happening now.

"Ah, I'm sorry my love." He told Havve. Hogan turned his head, motioning it down to signal to Meouch he wanted to lean his forehead against his. Meouch did so, connecting together as the looked at each other. It helped Havve calm down, but also Sung turning off the constant warnings helped also.

Being with Meouch was his happy place, his calm place, the place he felt such love, for this feline man. He loved him as deeply as his system could. He was glad Meouch was here with him.

"Okay, I've narrowed down the problem area, I should have it fixed, well hopefully soon, y'all just relax and I will get it done." He said, in a sing songy attitude, meaning it was not as horrible as it seemed.

Meouch let out a sigh of relief, and gave his boyfriend a smile. Havve eye-lights shifted in the way that showed he was smiling back with them.

Some time passed before Sung spoke again.

"Okay.... and..... done!" He spoke, but gave another look over everything, checking again.

Havve felt the pressure of Meouch's head against his at first, then, the tight squeeze of the paw holding his hand. He could feel the sensors kicking in and his shoulders slumped in relief. Meouch leaned in to kiss his nose. Havve squeezed his paw back, his eye-lights glowing brighter as the feeling of love overtook him. He reached his other hand up to his boyfriends mane, and ran his fingers through the soft mess, joy over taking him as he felt it once again. 

"Okie Doke, that’s a lot of messages right there, okay I'm done." He told them, shutting off the machine. Havve brought his arm back down to let Sung unplug him. He motioned for Sung's arm, and tapped a thank you into his hand.

"God, thank you so much Sung." Meouch also told him, but with words.

"No worries, gotta help my best buds when they have troubles, I'm gonna head back upstairs, just ping me or such if y’all need anything else!" He gave them a big goofy grin, then hopped up off the ground, grabbing his kit and leaving for the stairs.

They both turned back to each other as Havve grabbed Meouch's other paw and flipped it over. He tapped 'I love you dearly' into it.

"Awww, I love you babe." Meouch replied breaking into a goofy grin. He gave Havve's jaw-plate a couple of kisses.

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Meouch asked, which Havve nodded yes too. The feline laid back into the couch, opening his arms up for Havve's to lay down, which he did. He connected his hands back with Meouch's paws and let his face snuggle into Meouch's soft mane.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this an excuse for me to talk about Meouch's mane? of course  
> I also just couldn't think of a title but I like how I turned a simple idea of playing with hair into Havve's robot body malfunctioning, and a plot.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed reading!


End file.
